reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Desert Fox
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Sup Guys, The Desert Fox posse was created to find a cool group of guys that like to casually game and have a good time. We accept all age groups, except we ask that you are able to speak English and have a microphone. That just makes it easier for everyone to talk with each other. If you dont have a mic. it is cool but we really would appreciate it if you had one. In our clan we do a lot of activities including: *Gang Shootouts *Capture the Bag *Hold your own *Attacking Gang Hideouts *Waging War on Cities *Hunting *Attacking Other People in Our Lobbies Another really cool part about our posse is that we are a democracy. We have leaders, but, we will vote on what the posse wants to do. Majority rules in our gang. We really hope you will consider joining our posse. EVERYONE THAT APPLIES WILL BE ACCEPTED This holds true unless we realize you are either a complete asshole or just really really suck at the game. We really dont care that much if you arent good but if you are terrible (going like 1 and 50 in a match) then we will have to examine that. But hey, if you suck at RDR and are a cool guy we will totally keep you around. See you on the trails partner! --Prey Posse Rules and Protocol Our base is located in a small village known as Cochinay. We have camp there, but more times than not, we are away from the base doing stuff. We will show you this town when you are a member. Rules: 1.' If you are playing Red Dead Redemption online you are expected to play with us', unless you have a valid reason why you cant play with us at that moment. 2. No Racism towards other posse members. You are totally aloud to rip on a posse member as long as it is in good fun and no one is actually being offended. 3. Follow orders! If the leaders or the posse vote on what to do, dont be a noob and throw a fit over it. We want people that arent cry babies and can handle a gun. 4. Judge, Jury and Executioner. If a posse member has become a dick, has broken too many of the rules, or just freaking sucks, the posse will hold a court and vote on whether or not they want him to continue to be in the posse. If the majority rules that he isnt wanted anymore, he will be terminated from the clan. Other then these rules we just really want to have a fun enviroment with a lot of cool guys that like to game Joining the posse To join this posse, just private message PreyOnYou on the Play Station Network. We are just looking for some pretty good gamers that like to chill out and most importantly have fun. Members of The Biggest Organized Posse In Red Dead Redemption Leaders * PreyOnYou * Leveange3o3e Members * Cyrooos1234 * marsrover104 * holly236 * ODonnellKid * pringles112 * eQnX_aperture * Roykio * Robintje10 * Snowman330 * faceebuok * Shadowkilla13 * Ben_Evans1 * Apollyllon * NonRagnarok * Millertime79 * BeNdEr8656 * helicoptermayhem External links Category:Posses }}